World's Number One Fan
by Talibra
Summary: Fluffy snippets of nations being fans of other nation's culture. No real pairings; some hinted FrUK, Japanada and IreFin; contains Fem!India. Some cursing, oneshot.


**AN: **Deanon from the hetalia kink meme, the prompt was for nations being fans of another nation's culture. So, yes.

* * *

**World's Number One Fan**

* * *

**I**

France isn't going to lie.

He loves wizards.

Specifically, British wizards. Boys who lived. He absolutely adores everything about _Harry Potter_, from the brilliance of Harry himself to the stoic wisdom of Dumbledore; from the intellect of Hermione to the bad-assery of Neville.

(Secretly, France even likes Ron a little bit.)

"You should tell Madame Rowling," France says, as he clutches onto his well-read copy of _Deathly Hallows_ and wonders if eighteen Snape posters would be too many, "that she has produced the greatest literary series known to humanity."

Pretending to be irritated by the assertion, England frowns and sips another sip of tea- he's trying unsuccessfully to hide his smile but he's internally swelling with pride.

"You'll have a new obsession next week," he says, as France eyes the broomstick in the corner of the room. "Maybe you'll like those American vampires that Alfred's gushing about..."

"_Non_," France insists, scowling. "I am loyal to Potter, and Dumbledore's Army."

"That's nice," England says, tilting his head to one side and trying harder than ever not to smile. "You really should be more productive with your time instead of wasting it on reading those silly children's books. Isn't there something else you want to do?"

"Yes, there is, as a matter of fact. I want," France declares, "to go to Hogwarts."

England can't help it; he laughs, and he's smiling and he's shaking and he's setting his mug down on the table to refrain from dropping it in his fit of hysterics. And France smiles back, because he wasn't joking and is willing to wait patiently until England figures that out.

* * *

**II**

He's never been too good with music himself, but Japan can appreciate that gifted members of his own population are- and of course, so are Canadians. A certain group of them in particular. A group that not enough people know about.

Maybe it's because they're Canadian.

After all, Canada himself is... quite forgettable at times, so it's logical that the band would be forgotten by their own country. Japan, on the other hand, absolutely adores Anvil. They're excellent musicians and their compositions give him the chance to be just a little bit 'rebellious', streaming music from his laptop and admiring the guitar riffs that the band plays, making them look easy even though Japan struggles to replicate them.

It's irritating that Canada hasn't given them enough recognition- Japan decides he has to do something about that, fix the situation and spread the music like some sort of rock prophet. But Canada is always so hard to track down.

One day, Japan will tell Canada that he loves Anvil's music. Japan just needs to find him first.

* * *

**III**

By God, can India act.

She dances across the screen and sings breathtaking musical numbers, the scent of her hair seeping from the display and filling the room. She weeps when her on-screen husband or child is lost to some horrific fate and Ethiopia feels her pain. She laughs when things are going well for her character and she smiles when she's required to.

No actress is better than her, even though she only ever appears in one role for a few tantalising seconds per film. Ethiopia trawls through hours of footage, wishing he could see _her_ just a little bit better, wishing he could get to know the _real_ her and wondering if one of the many characters she's played as actually is her, truthfully.

Until then, he's happy to watch her films and praise her for them.

* * *

**IV**

Germany is trying to learn how to play the Didgeridoo.

It was a friendly challenge at first, just a joke- Australia dared him and Germany accepted. Nothing to it. Australia has probably forgotten he even made set the task in the first place, smirking as he said, "If you learn how to use a Didgeridoo properly, I'll hold a barbeque of just Wurst."

Didgeridoos are difficult to play. When Germany exhales too harshly, he produces a strange guttural hum that is alarming enough to make Italy start crying. When he exhales too quietly, the air barely brushes the sides, caressing the instrument but not actually making a sound.

He'll get the hang of it eventually. After all, he'd rather see a Didgeridoo track top the charts than any more Hasselhoff.

* * *

**V**

The United Kingdom and the Republic of Ireland have a secret in common.

They're metalheads. If music isn't brutal, it's not worth listening to. They like their music harsh, hardcore and sexy.

Finland has a side to him that's all three of those things. Not only has it blown Sweden away on more than one occasion, but it looks set to impress Wales and Scotland to no end. Northern Ireland loves the 'metal' look that music fans adopt. As for Republic, he's just in it for the hot groupie chicks, but the music makes everything better, naturally.

So the United Kingdom voted Finland when it came to music, and the Republic of Ireland sided with him too. They cheered Finland on to victory and began plotting ways to _get the fuck at him_ because any country with such an amazing band must be impressive in many other ways, to boot.

(But of course, Republic also gave maximum points to Lithuania's music too, because Lithuania's kinda hot.)

* * *

**VI**

With a small, polite smile, Belgium tries to ignore the fact America is staring at her from across the room with wide eyes and an open mouth.

Everyone knows that, as the brother of... a certain Brit, America's slightly perverted, but she didn't think he'd have the audacity to ogle a young woman in public. It's unnerving and it's _not_ endearing and she's starting to feel quite worried until it dawns on her that maybe he's not actually staring at her due to a sudden lustful attraction.

That's right, she thinks. He must merely be after her world-famous Belgian chocolate. He does, after all, have a remarkable appetite- but if he wants something, he should just ask her because she'd be more than happy to give him a sample if he did. Anything would be better than having him just staring like that.

"E-Excuse me, Belgium?"

She's snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of America's voice. He's moved to stand in front of her, fiddling with the hem of his shirt nervously as he waits for her to reply.

"Hello, can I help you?" she asks, expecting him to demand chocolate immediately.

But no. His eyes widen even more than she'd thought humanly possible and he looks completely in awe of her. And then he speaks.

"Do you have any Tintin books I can borrow?"

* * *

**VII**

To some, America is irritating- China is the first to state that America is irritating, after all. But occasionally, just occasionally, he has his uses, and he produces things that are worth something. It's rare that it happens, of course.

China really likes Michael Jackson. News stories aside, his music was an inspiration and China was incredibly sad to hear one day that Jackson was no more. The aftermath doesn't interest him because it's not any of his business and he doesn't wish to pry. The first thing China did, upon hearing the news, was sneak away to listen to Heal the World before shoving all the CDs to the back of his wardrobe. The lyrics were too painful, the recorded voice sounded like it was from beyond the grave.

Maybe, one day, China will listen to them again, but for now he's going to hide them and deny, deny, _deny_.

* * *

**Notes**

I. Because translations for Harry Potter books were slow in being released, the fifth HP book was the first English-language book ever to top the bookseller list in France, because the people there simply couldn't be bothered waiting for it to be released in French.

II. Canadian band Anvil are far more popular in Japan than they are in their native Canada.

III. Ethiopia has shown an interest in wishing to gain the rights to show more Bollywood films.

IV. No real historical basis, I just like the idea of Germany trying to play a Didgeridoo.

V. In the 2006 Eurovision song contest, eventual winners Finnish metal group Lordi were given the maximum amount of points a country can give in the voting stages by both the UK and Ireland. Also in the 2006 contest, Ireland gave maximum points to Lithuania, giving Lithuania their first-ever maximum-points bestowal.

VI. Tintin is a classic Belgian comic about a Belgian reporter. It's globally loved but American audiences adore it.

VII. China allows just 20 foreign films to be released in the country every year and "This Is It" was one of them in 2010, due to Jackson's massive popularity there.


End file.
